


Respite, or the Nightshift Nurse

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WW II AU. It doesn't take wounded soldier Theon long to get back up to his old tricks when he sees that his nurse is a girl from his home town, Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite, or the Nightshift Nurse

For a moment Theon thinks he's back home. "Jeyne?"

The pretty little brunette is wearing a nurse's uniform, though, and within a heartbeat of waking, he's racked by pain. Terrible pain, pain he didn't know a person could feel and still survive. He cries out, too weakly for the tortured sounds to be called screams. 

"Shh," Jeyne says, "It'll be all right." She slips a pill between his lips and gives him water to wash it down.

It all comes back to him. There's a war going on, a war more terrible than the Great War older men speak of when they've had too much to drink. He remembers enlisting with Robb, both of them brimming with excitement for the brave deeds they were going to perform and all the Nazis they were going to kill. He remembers bombs raining from the sky and handsome Robb turned into a bloody mess of scattered body parts. He remembers trying to seek what cover he could behind a tank, and a sudden, sharp pain in his back. 

"Robb..."

"Yes," Jeyne replies, "He is." She doesn't say "dead" and he's grateful. That word is too final.

Theon closes his eyes and tries to escape back into sleep, but the pain won't let him. "What's wrong with me?" he asks. 

Jeyne, the girl who used to faint at the sight of blood, answers crisply, "You sustained three bullet wounds: one in your right thigh, one through your left calf, and another in your lower back."

His back... Theon remembers little Bran who'd fallen from his tree house and broken his back. "I'm a cripple now."

"No," Jeyne says. "You'll take a while to recover, though. Maybe the war will be over by the time you do."

"I have to write the Starks," he says. He has to tell them about Robb. He's almost sorry he wasn't the one to die, because his family won't mourn him half as much as the Starks will mourn Robb. 

"Captain Bolton already wrote to them." She takes his hand and squeezes it. She's perhaps the only person who could understand; the Starks are just as much a second family to her as they are to Theon. She and Sansa are nearly as close as he and Robb are...were. 

The hospital is overflowing with wounded soldiers and Jeyne is very busy, but she checks on Theon during her break and she sits with him after each shift. Despite the years he's known her, Theon never gave her much thought beyond noticing that his best friend's little sister and her friend were growing into a pretty pair of girls. Now, however, she's all that he has of home, which makes her everything.

Theon knows he's well along the road to recovery when he begins to imagine Jeyne naked. He's always been popular with the girls, but Jeyne isn't like the girls he dated. She's probably still a virgin. The thought excites him. 

Jeyne notices his erection and, despite the fact that she's seen plenty of men without their clothes and even given them sponge baths, she blushes. 

She might be a good girl, but Theon's a bad boy and he isn't above using his injuries to gain her sympathy. 

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, feigning embarrassment. "But I'm so relieved. I was worried that bullet might have put an end to me as a man."

"It's okay," she whispers.

"I've heard about men being wounded like that, men who'll never be able to father children or be a proper husband. What girl's going to want a man like that?"

Theon is hoping to get her to kiss him and maybe let him feel her up. When his injuries are fully healed, he'll take her out on a real date and sweet talk her into doing it with him. He can't be more shocked when she slips her hand into his pajama pants and begins to work his erection the same way he himself does sometimes. 

He moans her name. The other men tell stories about nurses, but telling stories about women is what men do. Theon himself has told many stories that weren't true. And even if all the other nurses are sluts who only joined up to meet men, Jeyne isn't like that. He knows she isn't. "Jeyne, what...why?"

"This is what you want, isn't it, Theon?"

Theon can't lie. He wants it, and more. But he still doesn't understand what's happening. "Jeyne, how?"

"Lieutenant Snow picked me to be his girl, and you can't be his girl without learning how to make a man happy." There's a look on her face that makes Theon want to go find this Lieutenant Snow and beat him senseless. But before he can say anything, Jeyne pushes his pants down and bends her head. 

Theon stuffs his hand in his mouth to bite down on. Jeyne is sucking his cock and it feels so, so good. He knows he has to stay quiet, though. The other men in the ward are asleep and he doesn't want to wake them. He doesn't want to do anything that will make this stop. 

Usually when a girl is sucking his cock, Theon puts his hands in her hair and holds her in place, lest she raises her head and ends it too soon. But when he tentatively strokes Jeyne's soft, brown hair, she reaches for his hand. She doesn't push his hand away, though, she just holds it. It's a sweet gesture, and it's more like the girl he knew than the thing she's doing with her tongue. 

It doesn't take long for him to come, and when he does, he gets another surprise. Instead of spitting out his sperm, Jeyne swallows it without hesitation. Theon would have come again if he could. 

Jeyne tucks his cock back into his pants, and covers him with a blanket, like a good nurse. "Do you need anything?" she asks him. 

Theon can't imagine what else he'd need after what she just gave him. That's when he realizes something: they never even kissed. It doesn't seem right. Jeyne's not some prostitute, to service him and go away. "A kiss," he answers her. "I need a kiss."

She smiles, and it's almost a shy smile. When she leans in to kiss him, Theon wraps his arms around her and really kisses her, like it's the last time he'll kiss someone, like it's the only kiss that will ever matter. And maybe it is. 

That night, for the first time since he woke up in the hospital, Theon doesn't dream of Robb dying beside him. Instead, he dreams of being back home with Jeyne cuddled in his arms.


End file.
